


Comfort

by hxlpertss



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Comfort, Dwight comforts Jim, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hormones, Pam and Jim fight, argument
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxlpertss/pseuds/hxlpertss
Summary: Jim and Pam had a fight and Jim finds comfort in an old friend.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. The fight

**Author's Note:**

> Don‘t know why i did this haha...

The last few days Jim was very stressed, he felt sick and tired due to all the work he had to do in the last few days. Dwight, on the other hand, seemed to be doing just fine and so he tried to play a few tricks on Jim to get revenge, but none of them worked out as planned.   
Then one Monday morning everything became too much for him and he called in sick, which was quite untypical for him. That was the trigger the following evening because Jim and Pam got into a big fight.

"How could you forget, I called you less than five minutes ago and asked if you could take dinner." Pam screamed at her husband in horror, now that she was also struggling with the hormones she got a little out of control and quickly started screaming.

"I don't understand why you're so upset, I said I could go back and pick up the food."  
Jim screamed back, but stopped after a few seconds when he saw that Pam was close to tears.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.“ Jim sat on the sofa next to Pam, sighing, "I've just been so stressed and unbalanced lately. I don't know what to do."   
Jim was really desperate, the whole situation had taken him by surprise even though he would never admit it, and all the preparations and videos may have scared him a bit, but the worst thing was that he was stuck at work all day instead of taking care of his pregnant wife who got upset when he forgot to take dinner.  
He moved closer to her and gently put one hand on his shoulder, Pam flinched instantly and tears ran from her eyes. 

"Leave me alone Jim. I can't see you right now," she cried in tears and sat on the other end of the couch, far away from Jim. 

„What's the matter with you?"  
Slowly Jim also became angry and had no understanding for his hormone-driven wife.

"I can't do this anymore, Jim. I have no idea what to do. I don't want to see you right now."  
Pam was getting desperate, why was she so damn angry with her husband he hadn't done anything wrong, he had just forgotten about dinner everyone made mistakes - including her - so why was she so angry. 

„Pam, I think you need to calm down. I'll make you some tea and then we'll watch something on TV. What do you think about that?"  
Jim knew the best way to calm his wife down, after all he had done this a few times before, although Pam was much easier to calm down the last times.

Jim went into the kitchen and put on some tea water while he browsed through the large selection of teas they had. They had a great preference for tea, especially Asian ones.

"What tea do you want?" Jim asked from the kitchen.   
Pam didn't answer and when Jim went to her he saw her crying on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. 

„Baby? Come here!" he knelt down and tried to pull her into a hug, but Pam pushed him away and began to cry even more hysterically. 

„I told you to leave. Just stop talking to me." Pam was on the verge of a panic attack, the hormones the tears that wouldn't stop running and Jim who still insisted on making her some tea and letting her know everything was going to be all right.

"Okay." He admits defeat. "I'm going to sleep and try to talk to you again tomorrow."   
He was on his way to the bedroom to lie down, although he wasn't tired yet - after all it had just struck eight o'clock, but he didn't want to stress Pam any further.

"Jim." cried Pam from the living room, voice distorted from all the crying.   
"What is honey?" Jim replied, hoping that her mood had improved by now, because one night without her in bed just felt wrong and he hated sleeping alone or being alone - which is why he had gotten a roommate before moving in with Pam. 

„I think you should sleep somewhere else tonight," she said bluntly and wiped some tears from her wet cheek. Her eyes were completely red and her hair stood up in all directions - you could almost think she was a devil - but Jim thought she still looked adorable. 

"What..." he stuttered confusedly.   
Pam wanted him to sleep somewhere else, something like that had never happened to him before, he had seen such scenes in several love movies, but he never thought that this would happen to him. 

„I will not sleep somewhere else, Pam. This is my home with you." 

„No, Jim. I can't see you right now. Please stop talking to me and go to a hotel." She put her head in her hands and sobbed a few times.

Jim sighed indecisively to do something, he wanted to do his wife a favor, but somehow she overreacted, so he wanted to stay in protest.   
Finally he gave in and mumbled goodbye: 

"I'll talk to you again tomorrow," he grabbed his jacket and car keys, he was just on his way out when Pam broke the lingering silence with words that shattered his heart and tore him into a thousand pieces.

„I need a break. It's all too much for me right now."

Jim wanted to say something about how she only suffers from hormones, but he decided against it because he didn't want to upset Pam any more.

He quietly closed the front door, sat in his car and bitterly started crying. He put his head against the steering wheel and sobbed. Tears were constantly running from his eyes and he couldn't stop it. Another sob escaped him louder and more desperate than before.   
All of sudden he knew where he would be staying tonight, he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and turned the key in the lock. 

After a half-hour drive he had finally arrived, he had heard different love songs on the way, he had hated such songs before, but at the moment they suited his situation.

He stepped onto the porch of the old farmhouse and knocked on the old wooden door. 

"Jim?" came a surprised voice from the other side of the door, both surprised and confused. 

„What are you doing here?"

Jim wanted to say something to explain his situation, but he could not get a single word out. He was overcome by his tears again and for the second time that day he sobbed like a little child.


	2. At Schrute Farms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight comforts Jim.

"Jim?" came a surprised voice from the other side of the door, surprised and confused at the same time. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Jim wanted to say something to explain his situation, but he could not get a single word out. He was overwhelmed by his tears again and for the second time that day he sobbed like a little child.   
Dwight stood surprised in the doorway, not knowing what to do. He had never seen Jim cry before and the fact that he was now standing sobbing at his door was quite uncomfortable.

He walked slowly towards him and pressed him into a firm embrace, stroking gently over his back and trying to calm him down, somehow. 

"Come inside and explain what's going on."   
Dwight patted him on the back and offered him to go in.   
Dwight never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would sit with Jim on his couch in his house and drink coffee with him, but he did and it was very confusing. 

"Okay," after a few minutes of silence Dwight said, "You wanna tell me what's going on?" 

He had never seen Jim like that before and it was even more confusing, he was usually such a cheerful person who joked about his vulnerability but this time his plan didn't seem to work out. 

"Pam and I had a big fight," he began, rubbing the rest of the tears from his face.

"Come on Halpert. You ran to me because of a little argument with your girlfriend." Dwight mocked and had to wipe that grin off his face. 

"She told me to stop talking to her and go sleep somewhere else. I know her hormones are stressing her out, but she's never been this freaked out before... I'm worried... God, it sounds so stupid." 

Dwight didn't know at first if this was one of Jim's crazy pranks, but he seemed so hurt and his tears were undoubtedly real and he was beginning to understand the seriousness of the situation.

He briefly considered making a comment about how pathetic Jim was, but decided against it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and placed his now empty coffee cup on the small table in front of them, sat down next to the younger man and put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards him so that Jim was now lying with his head on Dwight‘s chest. 

Jim never thought he would ever cry in front of Dwight, but it wasn’t unpleasant.   
He enjoyed the comforting warmth Dwight radiated and snuggled in even deeper, but not without shedding a few tears.

The two of them had a surprisingly nice conversation, probably the first in all the years where they didn't mock each other, hurt each other or play any pranks. 

"My parents got divorced when I was 10, which was really hard," Jim said out of nowhere and sighed. "Having two older brothers isn't easy, I was constantly teased." 

"You need pity now, Halpert," said Dwight, but he had to start smiling. 

"Hey, you're my therapist now, so if I can't trust you with it, who can I trust?" he laughed, seemed to feel better again. 

"Come with me, I'll show you where you can sleep." 

"You forget I've been here before." 

Dwight smiled and stepped up the rotten stairs to one of the old-fashioned guest rooms. 

"You can sleep here...as long as you like," he added. 

"At five o'clock you get up, at six o'clock is breakfast, if you're not on time there's nothing to eat." He checked again if the heating was really running and then wanted to leave the room until Jim called him back.

"Hey, Dwight." 

"Yes" 

"Thank you. For letting me stay with you." 

"No problem. We gotta stick together." Dwight smiled and then closed the door. 

Jim looked around the small room, he felt like it was yesterday when he was here with Pam and they fell asleep to one of Dwight's good night stories and now he was here again a few years later - just this time alone.

Jim woke up early the next morning with the smell of fried bacon and eggs.   
Drowsy, he staggered down the stairs to the kitchen where Dwight was already busy working. 

"How long have you been up," Jim asked, looking at the many dishes Dwight was preparing. 

"It's been two hours." 

"But it's only 6:30." 

"I'm a farm boy, Jim, not a slacker like you," he argued, piling strips of bacon on a large, beautifully decorated plate.

Jim answered with a yawn and sat down at the breakfast table. 

"Who doesn't have a coffeemaker?" He looked around the whole kitchen, but could not find any. 

"A Schrute doesn't drink coffee, they weaken the immune system."

Again Jim decided not to answer. 

"Won't you have breakfast?" he asked as if the answer was obvious.

"No. No need."

"Fact: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. With a good breakfast you have much more energy and you are in top form like me. On the farm we used to..." 

"Well, I don't live on no farm. I live in a civilized society that only needs coffee in the morning." he interrupted Dwight in his impressive speech.

"No wonder you only have bad days and never outbid me," he said contemptuously.

"Does that mean that if I eat breakfast now I'm better than you?" Jim asked teasingly. 

"No one is better than me." 

"What if I eat better?" 

"That's not how it works, Jim." Dwight began to get upset, which Jim found quite amusing and kept him from falling asleep. 

"If you think so," Jim said, not quite convinced yet, and grinned inside.

"Do you know what you're going to do about Pam yet?" Dwight asked thoughtfully after a short pause.

Jim shook his head, "I won't talk to her. Pam wanted it that way," he sighed, shaking his head. 

"You'll never make it." 

"Thanks for the support, brother."

"I got your back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, i hope you‘ll like it :)  
> I also hope that the characters are not to OOC.

Jim had planned to talk to Pam only when it’s absolutely necessary, but since he came to work an hour early it wasn't his problem - for now.  
Jim still couldn't believe that Dwight was coming to work an hour early every day just to be able to work in peace. 

Jim first took a coffee and sat down at his desk and watched Dwight doing some stuff. 

"Stop it." 

"Stop what?" 

"Stop watching me." 

Jim smiled and took another sip of his coffee. 

Jim didn't know what had happened, but when he regained consciousness again his head was on the keyboard and it was strangely wet - probably he had drooled. 

He slowly straightened up and could not hold back a yawn. 

"How's our sleepyhead?" Dwight teased with a smile.

"I need another coffee," he muttered and went into the break room. 

"Don't fall asleep," Dwight yelled after him.

„Dumbass.“ 

Regular working hours had started 20 minutes ago and Jim wondered why nobody had woken him up, but he hadnt slept well last night so he didn‘t care.  
Pam hurried to follow Jim into the kitchen and then nudged him from behind. 

"Did you get any sleep last night? You look like death?" 

Jim really wanted to answer, but he continued to abide by Pam's ban and turned back to the coffee machine. 

Yeah, sometimes he was a Drama Queen. 

"Jim I beg you to speak to me, I miss the sound of your voice." 

"Remember last night?" Jim asked, rather annoyed, and turned back to Pam. 

„I do.“ he answered his own question. 

„You kicked me out and told me to stop talking to you. Do you think everything's okay now? Just because you‘re okay now?“

"No, of course not, but I just want everything to go back to normal."

"I want it the way you meant it yesterday. Just stop talking to me," he repeated Pam's words, grabbed his coffee and went back to his workplace. Of course her hormones caused the argument but he still had the right to be offended, didn't he?

Pam stayed confused in the break room and was about to burst into tears. She hadn't meant any of this, but lately she'd been getting angry pretty fast, mainly because of the hormones, but she thought Jim would be able to handle it and calm her down.  
She was wrong. 

Jim looked up at her every two minutes and wanted to say something, and at the end he talked to Dwight, she was sure that at the end of the day Dwight would be completely annoyed by him - surprisingly he wasn‘t. 

Since when does Dwight like to talk to his 'worst enemy' as he used to call Jim and why doesn't Jim's constant talking annoy him?  
What is going on? she asked herself.

Pam was afraid to leave work because she would go home - alone and she hated it. So she tried talking to her husband again just before five’o clock. 

"Jim?" 

Jim who was about to grab his jacket and go home turned around and looked at Pam questioningly. 

"I'm really sorry.“ she began.  
„My hormones really kicked in yesterday, I don't know what happened. I miss you please come home," she begged him and stroked his arm.

"I know, but you have to understand that I'm under a lot of stress right now. I'm kind of scared about becoming a father. You're only here part-time and I have to catch up on your work. I just need a little break." he confessed and trod restlessly back and forth on the floor. 

Pam nodded and pulled into a strong hug. 

"Are we still married?" Pam asked slightly insecurely, she always had the feeling she wasn't enough for him - the current situation didn't help much.

"Of course. I would never leave you, you are my everything" he whispered into her ear and pressed her even closer. 

"Okay, let's go home," Jim said, gave Pam her coat and gently stroked her back as they left the building.

"But we really need to do something about your hormones?" 

Late in the evening when Dwight checked his cell phone for the last time before he went to bed he noticed an unread message from Jim Halpert. 

„Thanks." 

It was just one word, but Dwight immediately felt warmer around the heart and went to bed with a huge smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plenty of time to write during the quarantine and am already working on a new ff.


End file.
